MANADA?
by Anastasia Keehl
Summary: America sudah lama memendam nafsu tersendiri pada saudaranya itu. Ia pun berniat untuk 'mengembat' pemuda bertubuh kecil dan berlengan mungil... Tunggu, apakah itu otot? Dan kenapa sekarang Canada bertato? Yaoi, Americest.


Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei.

Warning: Mature content and Americest. You've been warned!

* * *

><p>Personifikasi negara Amerika Serikat itu sedang terduduk di sofa besar miliknya dengan celana boxer bermotif bendera negaranya melingkar bukan lagi di pinggang melainkan telah turun tepat di kedua lututnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat Florida yang mengacung tegak, kedua pipinya merona merah sambil mulutnya sesekali mendesah pelan sekaligus menghisap udara masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.<p>

"Dammit..." umpatnya. "You're killing me, bro..."

Tangannya itu mulai menggenggam Florida dengan lebih erat sambil menaik turunkannya dengan cepat, membuat personifikasi negara adikuasa itu mendesah dengan jauh lebih kuat. Sampai akhirnya ia mencapai puncaknya. Ia mendesah panjang ketika cairan miliknya tumpah, membasahi tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat Florida.

Pemuda pirang itupun berusaha mengatur nafasnya sembari menarik sebuah tissue untuk mengelap tangannya yang basah juga mengelap Florida yang sudah mulai melemas.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya, oke ralat, sudah puluhan kalinya ia mencoba bermasturbasi dengan fantasi saudaranya sendiri.

Yep, he is truly lusting over his own brother. His own TWIN brother!

Tumbuh besar dengan hanya figur seorang Arthur Kirkland sebagai ayah sekaligus kakak tertuanya (yang sedikit posesif) membuat Alfred jarang bertemu dengan orang lain selain pemuda Inggris itu, apalagi dengan para gadis. Hal itulah yang dirasa Alfred mempengaruhi orientasi seksualnya sekarang.

Sampai suatu hari Arthur pulang membawa seorang anak kecil berwajah mirip dengan wajahnya (hanya saja anak itu terlihat lebih feminin dibandingkan dengan wajahnya), saudara kembarnya yang tinggal tepat di sebelah utara, Matthew.

Setelah kehadiran Matthew, Alfred tidak pernah lagi merasa kesepian ketika Arthur pergi ke Eropa meninggalkannya. Kedua saudara ini pun semakin dekat dari hari ke hari. Matthew bahkan mengizinkan Alfred untuk bermain dengan beruang kutub miliknya, Kumajiro.

Waktu itu, perasaannya kepada Matthew masih sangatlah suci. Suci dan tanpa dosa. Perasaan layaknya seorang saudara terhadap saudaranya. Dan perasaan itu adalah perasaan di saat mereka berdua belum menginjak masa remaja.

Dan saat mereka menginjak remaja, Alfred mulai menyadari perasaannya terhadap Matthew bukan lagi perasaan suci dan tanpa dosa seorang kakak terhadap saudaranya.

Hal tersebut di mulai pada saat itu. Pada saat dimana ia tiba-tiba terbangun dengan celananya yang sudah basah, kedua pipi merona merah, sekaligus nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Oh, tapi bukan hal itulah yang paling ia ingat. Hal yang paling ia ingat adalah memori tentang mimpi nikmat yang baru saja didapatkannya. Mimpi dimana saudara kesayangannya itu terjongkok tepat di antara kedua kakinya dengan bibir kecil miliknya itu sibuk melahap ereksi Alfred dengan wajah memerah serta mata yang setengah tertutup. Memandang Alfred dengan tatapan memelas seolah mengisyaratkan, "Eat me, brother. Eat me…"

Sejak saat itu, Alfred mulai menolak saat Matthew mengajaknya untuk mandi bersama seperti yang sering mereka lakukan waktu kecil dahulu. Matthew yang tidak tahu menahu soal hal itu hanya meresponnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Dan hal ini juga menambah alasan lain untuk membuatnya memerdekakan diri dari Arthur. Melenyapkan tali persaudaraan yang mengikatnya selama ini dengan saudara kembarnya itu.

Setelah berhasil merdekakan diri dari Arthur, Alfred mulai menjalankan niatnya untuk mendekati saudara kembarnya itu. Lebih tepatnya, merayu atau meng-'seduce' pemuda itu. Mulai dari kedip-kedipan mata, pujian-pujian gombal di sana-sini, kiriman-kiriman bunga, sampai mengajak pemuda itu untuk menjadi satu dengan dirinya. Menjadi satu dengan nama United States of America.

Tetap saja, tidak ada satupun yang berhasil.

Bahkan ia sempat nekat meremas bokong pemuda itu, yang justru membuatnya harus menyesal seumur hidup karena ia harus membangun ulang Gedung Putih sebagai bayarannya.

"I can't stand this anymore!" teriaknya sambil kembali menaikkan boxer yang tadi melingkar tepat di kedua lututnya.

Ia sadar bahwa Ia tidak bisa selamanya hanya 'bermain-main' dengan Florida sambil berfantasi kotor terhadap saudaranya itu. Ia tidak bisa selamanya hanya melihat saudaranya dari kejauhan (mengingat tempat duduk mereka di ruang pertemuan memang sangat jauh, tapi Alfred justru mensyukuri hal ini) atau melihat his soon-to-be boyfriend-nya itu dirayu oleh personifikasi-personifikasi negara lain.

Hah! Tentu saja! Walaupun Matthew itu invisible dan pemalu tapi justru itulah daya tarik miliknya! Ia bersumpah kemarin ia melihat Gilbert sedang merayu saudaranya itu dengan sebotol maple syrup dan beberapa foto-foto dirinya sendiri yang sedang berpose semi-porn.

Stupid German, umpatnya.

Sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, Alfred mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Bibirnya membentuk senyum khas super hero yang akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan gadis pujaannya. Ide -yang menurutnya- brilian tiba-tiba terlintas di benak negara nomor 1 di dunia itu.

"I'm going to get him out of his pants. No matter what!" teriaknya. "And he will be mine forever!"

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, tepat setelah Alfred berseru bahwa ia akan bercinta dengan saudaranya itu bagaimanapun caranya.<p>

Personifikasi negara adikuasa itu sedang terduduk di sebuah kursi pesawat pribadi miliknya. Yap, ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju vital region milik saudaranya, Ottawa.

Sekali lagi ia mengecek dirinya sendiri. Parfum, cek! Rambut rapi, cek! Sebungkus besar coklat asli dari Switzerland, cek! Sekotak kondom rasa strawberry, cek! Sebotol pelumas, cek!

Why yes, he is going to get his brother out of his pants, right? And of course he will be the top.

And yes, they're going to make love all night long. That's why he need a BOX of condom.

Ia juga terus mencoba mengingat kembali rencana yang sudah ia susun sebelumnya. Pertama, Ia akan mengunjungi rumah saudaranya itu dengan senyum heroic nan jantan miliknya dan memberikan sekotak coklat yang sudah ia bawa. Kemudian mereka akan bercakap-cakap hal yang sederhana sampai akhirnya Alfred berusaha untuk menyinggung saudaranya ke 'arah situ'.

And that's it! Kalau ia berhasil, tentunya ia akan menemukan pemuda Kanada itu terbaring dengan relanya di salah satu ranjang di kamarnya dengan tubuh yang sudah dipenuhi tanda-tanda merah, kedua kaki yang dilebarkan, juga pipinya yang memerah semerah tomat milik Antonio dan tentunya, terangsang.

Bagaimana kalau ia gagal?

Kemungkinannya hanya satu. Boss-nya harus tinggal di tempat lain untuk sementara waktu sampai Gedung Putih dibangun kembali...lagi.

Tapi kali ini Alfred sangat pede dengan rencananya. Ia yakin sekali rencana miliknya akan berhasil tanpa harus mengorbankan Gedung Putih-nya lagi.

Pesawat pun akhirnya mendarat. Sambil berjalan turun Alfred kembali mengingat-ingat rencana dan mengecek lagi barang-barang miliknya.

Biasanya saat Alfred mengunjungi Matthew, pemuda itu sedang membuat pancake atau sedang bermain-main dengan beruang kesayangannya mengenakan pakaian panjang dan super tebal mengingat daerahnya yang terbilang ber-iklim dingin.

Tapi sekarang musim panas, Alfred boleh saja berharap saudaranya itu muncul di pintu depan hanya dengan kaos tanpa lengan dan sebuah hotpants ups- oke, celana pendek kan?

Setelah beberapa menit di perjalanan, akhirnya ia sampai di rumah saudaranya itu. Sambil menekan bel, Alfred kembali mengecek perlengkapan dan mengingat rencana miliknya.

Sungguh, ia tidak ingin gagal kali ini.

"Ah, Alfred!" seru pemuda berambut pirang ikal yang membukakan pintu untuknya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau akan kemari?"

Untuk sejenak Alfred terkesiap. Seperti yang ia duga, saudaranya itu memang hanya mengenakan sebuah kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek. Tetapi bukan hal itulah yang membuatnya cukup, oke sangat terkesiap!

Persis di lengan kanan saudaranya itu terlihat sebuah tato. Ya, tato yang seperti pada lengan-lengan preman di Indonesia atau lengan-lengan pria berotot yang sering Alfred temui di tempat fitness.

Dan ketika Alfred melirik ke bagian dadanya. Oh my god! Dada itu... Dada itu ditutupi rambut-rambut pirang yang cukup tebal mirip dengan yang dimiliki oleh pria-pria macho...atau pria bertipe seme.

Alfred bersumpah, di dalam mimpinya dada itu hanya ditutupi rambut-rambut tipis dengan dua tonjolan pink yang selalu tak luput dari hisapannya. Yah, dihisap di dalam mimpinya doang sih.

"Hey, kau tak apa-apa eh?" tanya Matthew yang bingung melihat saudaranya itu tiba-tiba terdiam.

Alfred langsung keluar dari lamunannya, "E-eh, aku tidak apa-apa. S-so... How are you, bro?"

"I'm doing fine." jawabnya singkat. "Hey, ayo masuk."

Alfred dengan ragu masuk ke dalam rumah saudaranya itu. Lagi-lagi, ia kembali terkesiap melihat isi rumah Matthew yang didominasi oleh hiasan-hiasan dinding berbentuk kepala hewan juga karpet yang terbuat dari kulit harimau.

Sudah berapa lama sebenarnya ia tidak mengunjungi saudaranya ini?

"Crisse! Di luar panas sekali..." ujar Matthew sambil mengipasi tubuhnya dengan tangannya. "I swear, the hot is enough to make me really horny."

Eh tunggu. Make me...what?

"Make you...w-what?" tanya Alfred terbata-bata.

Matthew hanya bisa tertawa, "I was joking, bro." jawabnya.

Alfred hanya bisa membalas saudaranya itu dengan tertawa dengan awkward-nya... "Ha? Ah! Y-yeah, that was funny bro."

Personifikasi negara Kanada itu pun berjalan menuju kulkas besar miliknya sambil mengambil beberapa botol bir dingin buatan negaranya. "So... Alfred. Sebenarnya apa yang membawamu ke rumahku hari ini?"

Alfred yang lagi-lagi baru saja tenggelam dalam khayalannya langsung kaget ketika ia dipanggil, "E-eh? W-well, I just wanna visit my twin bro."

Yang dimana merupakan benar-benar salah satu kebohongan terbesar miliknya. Hey, ia kesini bukan cuma untuk sekedar brotherly visit biasa dengan pembicaraan tentang cuaca dan diakhiri dengan saling berpelukan hangat.

He came here to make love with him, dammit!

"Yeah... You haven't visit me in such a long time." respon saudaranya itu sambil menuang bir tadi ke dalam sebuah gelas. "I kinda miss you here."

Alfred kembali terkesiap, "Y-you...miss me?"

Matthew kembali menatap bingung ke arah saudaranya itu, "Tentu saja!"

Alfred bersumpah ia bisa merasakan kedua pipinya memerah, "W-well, I miss you too. That's why I came here."

Matthew pun tersenyum sambil membawa dua buah gelas berisi bir dingin dan menaruhnya di atas meja kayu miliknya. Ia pun mengisyaratkan saudara dari selatan-nya itu untuk duduk.

"Aku cuma punya bir dingin saat ini." katanya. "Cuaca panas sekali sampai-sampai aku merasa malas untuk berbelanja."

"Tidak apa-apa kok." jawab Alfred sambil menenggak bir dingin itu. "Aku suka bir dingin."

Matthew kembali tersenyum sampai matanya tertuju ke sebuah kotak besar coklat yang tadi dibawa oleh Alfred. "Hei, apakah itu coklat?"

"A-ah, ya!" serunya. "Untukmu, bro."

"Terima kasih!" seru Matthew sambil merebut sekotak besar coklat itu dengan sedikit...kasar. Lagi-lagi Alfred dibuat terkejut dengan tenaga saudaranya barusan.

He wasn't this strong before, pikirnya.

Selagi pemuda Kanada itu sibuk membuka bungkus yang menutupi kotak coklat itu, Alfred memutuskan untuk sedikit memandanginya, tepatnya memandangi tubuhnya. Pemuda itu masih memiliki rambut ikal pirang juga sepasang mata violet indah miliknya.

Arah matanya mulai berjalan menuju lengan pemuda itu. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat (setidaknya yang ia ingat dalam mimpinya dimana kedua lengan itu sedang memeluk erat dirinya, memaksanya untuk terus menusuk pemuda itu jauh lebih dalam sambil mendesah kencang) kedua lengan itu hanya berupa lengan kecil dengan kulit halus bak porselen yang seakan mencerminkan kecantikan wanita-wanita dari negaranya.

Tetapi lengan yang ia lihat saat ini justru lengan milik seorang pria sejati. Dengan beberapa bekas luka, otot bisep yang cukup menonjol, dan juga sebuah tato hitam berbentuk motif daun ganja. Benar-benar daun ganja, bukannya daun maple!

Arah matanya sekarang menurun tepat melihat ke sepasang bokong milik pemuda berkacamata itu. Mau tidak mau ia menelan ludah ketika membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menyentuh dan meremas bagian itu, menyebabkan Florida kembali mendapatkan kembali sedikit tenaganya.

Belum sempat arah mata Alfred berpindah ke bagian yang lebih berani, Matthew sepertinya langsung menyadari aktivitas mata pemuda itu dari tadi. "Hey, kau melihat apa?"

Alfred tentu saja langsung terkejut, "E-eh. Tidak aku hanya...

_"Mengagumi tubuh seksimu." _

...mengagumi tubuh machomu." lanjut Alfred sambil tertunduk. Karena, memang, tubuh Matthew yang saat ini sama sekali tidak seperti yang ada di dalam mimpi-mimpi basahnya sebelum ini. Tubuh yang ada di mimpinya itu adalah sebuah tubuh dengan kulit halus dan lengan yang terlihat kecil dan lemah.

Walaupun bokongnya masih sama saja dengan yang ia lihat terakhir kali di dalam mimpinya dengan yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Hahaha... Tubuh ini kudapatkan setelah sedikit berolahraga." katanya sambil memamerkan otot-otot bisepnya. (yang justru membuat Alfred semakin tidak nyaman) "Dan mungkin juga karena aku sering menebang pohon. Pakai kapak lho!"

Lagi-lagi pemuda Amerika ini terkejut. Ia semakin mempertanyakan sudah berapa lama ia tidak mengunjungi saudara kembarnya ini, "Kau menebang pohon?"

"Yah, begitulah." jawab Matthew sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu saudaranya itu. Mata violet pemuda itu beralih ke arah saku baju milik Alfred.

Sialnya, di sanalah ia menyimpan kondom yang barusan ia bawa tadi.

"Apakah aku melihat sekotak kondom?" tanyanya sambil tertawa. "Jangan-jangan kau datang ke sini sekaligus untuk mengencani perempuan Kanada, eh? Dasar orang Amerika!"

"B-bukan begitu!" bantah Alfred. Ia sangat yakin mukanya sudah sangat memerah saat ini.

"Kalau bukan, lalu buat apa?" tanya Matthew polos. Alfred hanya bisa menelan ludah, mencari-cari jawaban dari pertanyaan saudaranya itu.

"U-umm... Buat... B-buat..."

Sebelum ia bisa menjawab, tiba-tiba bibir personifikasi negara Kanada itu membuat sebuah seringai. Ia langsung mendorong Alfred jatuh ke sofa dan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan pemuda itu.

"Or... is that for me?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke pemuda Amerika itu. Alfred bisa mencium bau alkohol dari nafas saudaranya itu, persis seperti bau seorang pria (atau seorang seme?) yang baru saja pulang dari sebuah bar.

"N-No..." bisik Alfred sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman saudaranya itu.

Fuck! Since when his little bro was this strong?

"Don't lie to me, eh?" bisiknya sambil mengecup bibir personifikasi negara adikuasa itu. "I know it's for me. Aww… I don't know that you're such a romantic-type person, bro."

Dengan itu, Matthew pun langsung melumat bibir saudaranya itu. Ia lepaskan salah satu genggamannya di pergelangan Alfred dan langsung menurunkan retsleting celana milik saudaranya itu. Perlahan mengelus Florida yang mulai kembali menegang.

"You want sex, right? I know that you've been lusting over me for so long." bisiknya sambil menjilat bagian belakang telinga saudaranya itu. "It's okay, I'll give it to you."

Alfred pun mencoba meronta untuk melepaskan genggaman saudaranya itu di pergelangan tangannya. "This is not how it supposed to be!" jerit Alfred. "LET ME GO!"

Sampai akhirnya Alfred tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa ia masih terduduk di sofa milik Matthew dengan ekspresi panik dari saudaranya itu menyambutnya.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, bro?"<p>

Alfred dengan nafasnya yang kembali tidak beraturan menatap ke arah saudaranya itu. Matthew sedang mengenakan hoodie merah berhiaskan daun maple putih di tengahnya. Tangannya sedang memegang sebuah nampan yang di atasnya terdapat dua porsi Pancake yang baru saja ia buat sekaligus dua gelas kopi.

"Matthew?"

"Tadi kau berteriak kencang sekali." katanya dengan nada panik. "Sepertinya tadi kau tertidur, eh? Maaf kalau Pancake-ku membuatmu lama menunggu." sambungnya sambil menaruh nampan itu di atas meja tamu kecil miliknya.

Alfred menelan ludahnya, kembali mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal. Ditatapnya saudaranya itu dengan seksama.

Rambut pirang itu. Sepasang mata violet itu. Kedua lengan itu.

Semuanya masih sama seperti yang ia lihat terakhir kali di mimpinya. Mimpi basahnya, maksudnya. Bukan mimpi yang tadi.

"Hey, Alfred. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya lagi. Personifikasi negara Kanada itupun duduk tepat di samping saudaranya yang sedang tertunduk.

"Hey, Alfred?" tanyanya lagi. Masih tidak ada respon dari yang bersangkutan.

Bingung, Matthew mencoba duduk jauh lebih dekat lagi dengan saudaranya itu. "Hey, Alfred?"

"Hey, are you ok-" perkataannya barusan langsung terpotong ketika Alfred tiba-tiba langsung mendorongnya jatuh ke sofa. Melumat bibir miliknya dengan tangan kanannya menahan pergelangan tangan personifikasi negara Kanada itu. Tangan kiri miliknya yang bebas menjalar masuk ke dalam hoodie milik Matthew, mengelus dadanya pelan sampai tiba-tiba ia mencubit pelan tonjolan di dadanya itu.

"Ahh!" pekiknya pelan. "W-what the hell are you doing, Alfred?" desisnya.

Tangan milik Alfred pun berpindah jauh ke bawah, menyusup ke dalam celana jins Matthew dan mengelus pelan ereksi milik saudaranya itu. "I've wanted this for so long." bisiknya.

"E-eh, what?" tanya Matthew di sela-sela desahan yang keluar ketika Alfred menyentuh bagian paling sensitif miliknya itu.

"I want you so bad, bro." tambahnya. "I want to make love with you..."

Dengan itu, Alfred pun kembali mencium dan melumat bibir Matthew. Ia pun mengisyaratkan Matthew untuk membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidahnya menyeruak masuk. Dengan malu-malu, pemuda itu pun membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan saudaranya itu mengeksplor seluruh sudut mulutnya.

"This clothes are rather disturbing, huh?" bisik Alfred dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Kedua bibir mereka sangat merah akibat dari lumatan, hisapan, dan gigitan yang tadi mereka lakukan. Matthew hanya mengangguk malu. Ia diam saja ketika saudaranya itu menarik hoodie-nya ke atas, melepaskan pakaian bagian atas miliknya. Setelah itu, Alfred pun juga ikut melepaskan T-shirt yang ia kenakan, melemparnya sembarangan dan kembali menciumi tubuh saudaranya itu. Ia cium, ia jilat, dan ia hisap setiap bagian tubuh saudaranya itu.

Feels like a dream come true, batinnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ohh... Alfred..." desahnya ketika saudaranya itu menghisap tepat di bagian sensitif lehernya. Ia hanya bisa mendorong kepala saudaranya itu jauh lebih dekat dengan lehernya, menginginkannya menjilat dan menghisap setiap sudut bagian sensitif leher miliknya.

Alfred pun beralih ke bagian bawah Matthew. Ia turunkan retsleting celana milik personifikasi negara dengan olahraga resmi Ice Hockey itu, kemudian ia tarik turun celana jins itu. Menyisakan boxer bermotif maple menutupi bagian paling sensitif dari pemuda itu.

"W-wait. J-jangan disini." bisiknya. "B-bed..."

Alfred pun tersenyum. Tidakkah tandanya ia berhasil? He is really going to get his bro out of his pants! Bahkan tanpa harus membuatnya membangun ulang Gedung Putih.

"As you wish, dear." bisiknya sambil mengecup bibir pemuda itu. Ia angkat saudaranya itu dengan gaya pengantin, membawanya ke kamar tidur terdekat yang ia tahu.

Ia langsung menghempaskan Matthew ke atas ranjang besar yang ada di kamar itu sambil kembali memanjat tepat di atas pemuda itu. Menarik turun boxer miliknya, mengekspos setiap inci tubuh milik personifikasi negara Kanada itu.

Matthew yang ia lihat saat ini persis dengan Matthew yang ada di mimpi-mimpinya. Seperti yang ia duga, jika ia berhasil maka yang ia dapat adalah pemandangan nation terfavoritnya itu sedang terbaring dengan kedua kaki yang dilebarkan, nafas yang memburu lengkap dengan wajah yang penuh nafsu, tanda-tanda merah di setiap sudut lehernya dan yang paling penting, terangsang.

I did it, batinnya.

"Can you please close the door first? A-Aku malu..." bisiknya pemuda itu malu-malu. Alfred mengecup pipi pemuda itu dan langsung bergerak menuju pintu, menutup dan juga menguncinya.

"Wanna make love to you all night, dear." bisiknya sambil kembali menghantam tubuh pemuda itu. Menghasilkan beberapa desahan-desahan seksi dari Matthew dan geraman-geraman jantan dari Alfred.

Di luar, Kumajiro yang sedang memakan pancake hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap ke arah pintu kamar mereka.

"America itu...benar-benar bodoh soal geografi ya?" bisiknya sambil kembali memakan pancake-nya.

* * *

><p>You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dreeeaaaaammmmm~<p>

Woops, halo readers! Yep, bener. Pada akhirnya saya mencoba juga membuat fic rated M. Hahahaha... EPIC FAIL BANGET SUMPAH! AMERICEST PULA! TERUS ENDINGNYA JUGA GAJE! AAARGGGHHHH! *jeritan seorang author abal*

Tenang, saya masih akan terus melanjutkan fic saya yang lain kok. Hahaha... Ini cuma penghilang stress doang kok.

Btw, ini seharusnya dimasukkin T atau M? Soalnya kalau T kok rasanya...ada mature content-nya, tapi kalau M juga gak mature-mature amat.

Ya sudahlah, review saja 8DD


End file.
